90dayfiancefandomcom-20200213-history
Blindsided
Ricky Ricky (33) waits for Malissa until 9:44. She was late because she was busy. She was nervous to meet him. She has braces. She wants to go dancing, but he doesn't know how to dance. She wants to go horseback riding, but he worries because he's fat. She has homework. He doesn't kiss her and helps her into the taxi because he wants to be a gentleman. Jon and Rachael They take a tour at London England. They walk around and hold hands and kiss. She likes his accent. Hewas expecting her to be different from his past girlfriends. He is happy to meet Lucy, though he doesn't know anything about babies. She feels insecure. Her father isn't in her life. so she wants him to be her father. They go to his house. His mother seems uncomfortable and wonders what he'll be like with Lucy, especially since he wasn't looking for a family. Rachel is happy that je set up the room for Lucy. He tries to feed her but panics. He doesn't know how to care for her and becomes stressed. he plugs in a baby monitor. His mother makes him tea t ocalm him down. He becomes frustrated setting up the bed. . She gave birth 8 months ago. She hopes that he doesn't get his hopes up. The last time she had sex she got pregnant. His mother is alos below. He checks on Lucy and tries to console her . Angela and Michael She lands in Nigeria and he goes to pick her up. People clap as they kiss. She is happy that he is taller than she thought, though he finds her to be bigger and older-looking. They go to a hotel. She doesn't want to to stay at his mother's house since she's christian. He is happy to see her, but he finds her to have lots on energy like a man. She gets him a Donald Trump paraphernalia. She hasn't been with a man in a year and continues to grope him. On the drive to the house he asks that she makes herself look younger before he meets their family. Paul and Karine He is distrustful because his past girlfriend was pregnant with another man and didn't tell him. Yjpiihj sje says no, he buys her one anyway. She thinks he's insecure and pathetic. She takes it to probe him wrong. She isn't pregnant and he promises to try and trust her more. They go to meet karines parents. They hire a translator. He brought his commiting arson and insurance fraud. and a restraining order by one of his ex girldirends. Family support in Brazil to get married. He answered that it happened in 2008. He dealth with the wrong people. Domestic violence was from text messages. She asks if ever hurt a woman and he says no. She says that she trusts him not to be violent. They decide to leve the past in the past. Tarik & Hazel He lands in Manila, Philippians. She worries that he stopped in Bankok to meet his ex wife. He hasn't talked to her since Bankok and doesn't know if she'll be there. She is there and she is uncomfortable and doesn't speak. He notices that she's distant and didn't kiss her. She thought that when she visited his ex when he lost his ticket. He slein the airport and he is offended. But she tries to belive him. They go to a hotel because her room is too small. Manila she lives and finds that the apartment is paradise. He thought there was two beds. Sheis uncomfortable and thinks that he had two beds. She says they can sleep together but with a pillow between them. She doesn't trust him fully and doesn't want him to touch her. She is uncomfortable and he is surprised and thinks that they would be touchy. She kisses him and doesn't want to have sex until they get maried. She wants a better life. He has an engagement ring. He wonders if she's been playing him. [[Darcey] 43 Jesse 24 They go to central park and find a lot of romantic couples. She asks that they don't argue in front of children. He doesn't want to fight in front of them and be like her ex husband. He doesn't know if he wants to be a step-father. She wakes up on her birthday and he gives a love letter and they kiss. She wants him to be a step father. She asks if he\s nervous and he says he is. He carries her to get dressed. The girls come from conneticut. They 11 and 12. Aspen Aniko. He wans to go o a boareide. They don't know if they can see him as a step dad, and think they should take it slow.